yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Manga Glossary
Special card types There are several classes of cards that exist only in the original manga and/or Yu-Gi-Oh! R: * Trap Spell Cards: These are cards that are treated as Spell Cards and also as Trap Cards at the same time. ** There are four Normal Trap Spell Cards: "Cross Counter Trap" "De-Fusion", "Graverobber" (a Normal Trap Card in the English manga), and "Stairway to the Underworld". In the OCG/''TCG'' and anime, "Graverobber" was released as a Normal Trap Card, while "De-Fusion" was released as a Quick-Play Spell Card. "Stop Defense" was labelled as a Normal Trap Spell Card in the English translation, but is a Normal Trap Card in the Japanese version. ** Continuous Trap Spell Cards, specifically "Destiny Board" and "Domain of the Dark Ruler", appeared in the manga. In the OCG/''TCG'', anime and English manga, "Destiny Board" was released as a Continuous Trap Card. ** A Field Trap Spell Card, "Sand Fortress", appeared in the manga. * Equip Trap Cards: A Trap Card with the same properties as an Equip Spell Card. These include cards like "Metalmorph", "Amulet of Affection", "Magical Arm Shield", etc. In the OCG/''TCG'' and anime, "Metalmorph" was released as a Normal Trap Card that becomes an Equip Card after activation; while there are no Equip Trap Cards in the OCG/''TCG'', there are a number of Trap Cards like "Metalmorph" that treat themselves as Equip Cards (such as "Blast with Chain"). Additionally, "Magical Arm Shield" was released as a Normal Trap Card with no effect to equip itself since it does not require it to function as it did in the manga. * Field Trap Cards: A Trap Card with the same properties as a Field Spell Card. "Stronghold the Moving Fortress" and "Sand Fortress" are examples of this kind of card. In the TCG/''OCG'', "Stronghold the Moving Fortress" is a Continuous Trap Card. * Virus Cards: These are a distinct type of card, like Spell and Trap Cards, that are played in the Spell & Trap Zone. Only three Virus Cards were shown. ** There are two Normal Virus Cards, "Crush Card" and "Virus Cannon". In the anime, "Crush Card" is a Normal Trap Card and "Virus Cannon" is a Normal Spell Card. In the OCG/''TCG'', "Crush Card" and "Virus Cannon" were released as Normal Trap Cards. ** A Field Virus Card, "Alpha-Wave Emission", appeared in Yu-Gi-Oh! R. * Illusion Cards: These are a distinct type of card, like Spell and Trap Cards, that are played in the Spell & Trap Zone, with "Eye of Deception" and "Copycat" as the only shown examples. In the OCG/''TCG'' and anime, "Copycat" was released as a Monster Card; in the anime, "Eye of Illusion" was depicted as a Spell Card. * Others: Some cards such as "Dragon Nails" and "Cyber Bondage" were not identified as Spell or Trap Cards, but merely as "Equip Cards". ** "Insect Gun Armor" was not even identified as an Equip Card (although it was used as such). It actually had 5 Level Stars as if it were a Monster Card.